Aspects of the present invention are directed to an email system and method and, more particularly, to a system and method to deliver and reply to mail using a hidden address.
Typically, when a consumer wants to purchase something via a website, download documentation or a shareware program or simply receive support services, the consumer is prompted to enter his own personal email address. Thereafter, the consumer generally has no further control of the usage of the email address he has submitted.
As is well known, at this point, lists of email addresses, including the customer's submitted email address, which are compiled by the proprietor of the website, may be re-used by the proprietor itself or re-sold to other companies for their use. As a result, the customer's email address becomes known to a large number of other companies who proceed to use the email address for marketing or other purposes. Thus, the customer is undesirably bombarded with a potentially large amount of unwanted email.